800 Miles
by LandofShadows
Summary: When Olivia and Elliot chase a perp to Chicago, they end up in none other than the ER at County General...SVUER crossover! COMPLETE!
1. New York to Chicago

**Title: **800 Miles

**Chapter Title:**New York to Chicago

**Summary: **When Elliot and Olivia chase a perp to Chicago, they end up in none other than the ER at County...SVU/ER crossove

**Rating: **PG-13, a little language, and obviously, sexual themes

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own SVU or ER, trust me, the show would be MUCH different if I did.

**a/n: **I just always thought that this would be quite interesting...

* * *

"Hey guys, I just got another call," Said Captain Cragen as he stepped out of his office and in to the squad room, "A woman has been found."

"Same as the last six?" asked Detective ElliotStabler, although he already knew what the answer would be.

"Yep," replied Cragen, preparin for an outburst that was sure to follow his words.

"Damn that sick bastard!" shouted an enraged Elliot, knocking over stacks of files from his partner, Olivia Benson's, desk.

Shooting Elliot a look that would clearly calm him down, Olivia turned toher captain."We have to get this guy. Each time we get a new lead, he manages to do something to screw us up," said Olivia as she picked up the papers that were scattered all over the floor. She was not onlyused to Elliot's blow-ups, but she was one of the only people that could handle themand she knew that this case would bring on a few outbursts.

"Okay, Munch, Fin, you hang out here and wait for the body to get to the coroner's office. Benson, Stabler, you go down to the crime scene and see if anyone say anything," ordered Cragen, watching his best team grab their jackets and head for the door.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" said Elliot, pulling on latex gloves as he walked to where the ME was crouching down next to a body.

"Who can?We just have to keep looking for answers," said Olivia, crouching down next to her partner.

"Look at this, Liv," said Elliot with a small hint of sarcasm in his voiceas he began to take a closer look of the body, "late 20s to early 30s, plastic Ziploc bag over the head, and let me guess, raped with a foreign object?"

"Yep," replied the ME, "same M.O. as last time, except I did find some bruising on the arms. The violence is escalating. I'll know more after the autopsy."

"Does she have any I.D. on her, a wallet, maybe?" asked Olivia.

"Looks like we got lucky, huh Liv?" he answered her, holding up a brown leather wallet.

* * *

"That wasjust Elliot, they found a driver's license on the girl, a Stephanie Margarella," said John Munch as he hung up the phone in the SVU squad room.

"Well, here's the highlight of my day,I guess we better go tell the family," replied Fin, slowly rising from his chair.

"While you're at it, you can go down to the ME's office for the autopsy," Cragen told the two detectives, "We want these results fast."

"Okay, so I guess this is kind of like 'The Autopsy of Kaye Shelton' take two," the cynical Munch said to this partner.

"Try take seven," Fin shot back, opening the driver's side door and sliding in.

* * *

"This is just so perfect," said Elliot as he and Olivia walked back into the squad room, "I was supposed to take the kids to Hawaii next week; my first vacation in three years. I mean, what am I supposed to tell them 'Oh, I'm sorry, my work just got in the way again.'? I feel that I'm telling them that my work is more important to me than they are, and I can't just tell them about cases to make them understand; I can't bring my work home with me." He glanced over at his partner, hoping that she would understand.

"I know El, but let's just hope that we can bring justice to these women. Kaye Shelton, Ann Landers, Alyssa Reese, Megan Loeman, Karen Milton, and now Stephanie Margarella all deserve our best. If we give it our all, you might be able to make your vacation with the kids," said Olivia, trying to give some encouragement, not just to him, but to herself, as well. She was beginning to doubt that they would eversolve this case.

* * *

"So, doc, what do we have this time?" asked Munch snidelyas he walked into the coroner's office, "Wait, I am having a physic vision! I see cause of death as suffocation, raped with a foreign object, and to top it all off, no DNA anywhere!"

"Well, no male DNA. I did, however, find a planted hair," the ME, Melinda Warner, informed them.

"A planted hair!"repeated Fin, "Did you find a match on it?"

"Yes, it came back as a Kaye Shelton," the coroner informed them.

"Now this guy's really startin' to piss me off! He planted hair from another girl that he attacked and eventually murdered! This guy is seriously messed up!" exclaimed Fin, as angry as everyone else was, "Is that all?"

"Well, I did find some severe bruising on the arms and legs, definitely premortem. Looks like she was beat up pretty bad. He is becoming more violent with each vic," Melinda told him.

Munch and Fin drove back to the station and reported everything they learned to the Detectives Benson and Stabler. They seemed almost bored with the information that they received; by now, all the detectives had already seen six identical attacks, the only new aspect was the planted hair on the body.

"Okay, I want all of you to try to set up a timeline of the last two days of Stephanie Margarella's life. I want this guy caught before he can hurt anyone else," Captain Cragen told his weary detectives, "I also want you to go home by midnight and you are to come in no earlier than 6:30 tomorrow morning. I want to catch this guy as much as you do, but we need fresh minds for this. Oh, and Olivia, sleeping in the crash room does NOT count as going home to get some sleep." He gave her a stern, overprotective look to rival even Elliot's best looks.

The detectives all looked at each other, disappointed that they were going to be sent home. They wanted this guy now! For the next three and a half hours, they retraced Stephanie's steps and looked for things that Stephanie and the other victims had in common, such as careers, ages, where they lived and whatnot. After finding very little, Elliot suggested that they go back toreading over the case files and statements given by witnesses.

At midnight, Cragen stepped out of his office and said, "All right guys, time to go home and get some rest. Remember, do not even think about coming in before 6:30, or I will take you off the case, and nobody wants that to happen, including me." With these words, all the detectives stood up and put their coats on to go home. No one really wanted to go home, but they also didn't want to be taken off the case.

The next day, all the detectives showed up at exactly six AM, except for Munch, who strolled in at 6:05.

"Hey, Liv," Elliot said as he leaned over his desk towards his partner, "Are you okay? You look really tired."

"I know," she said, "I wasn't able to get much sleep last night."

"I know what you mean," Elliot replied, "I was up all night tossing and turning. And it doesn't look like John or Fin got much sleep either."

"Okay, so I guess we'll just start where we left off last night," Munch suggested.

Elliot and Olivia shrugged in response. "We couldn't find anything last night, why should this morning be any different? Let's face it, hits case is cold. I knowwe all want to keep working on it, but his guy is too good, he can't be stopped!" said an extremely tired and frustrated Fin.

"Well, with that attitude we won't! We are the ones who are supposed to bring the victim's families closure. Whoever did this won't stop now, we have to find him. We can't give up!" said Olivia.

"Uh, guys, sorry to tell you, but I just got another call," Cragen informed them.

"Where?" asked Elliot as he started to grab his coat. There was a hint of rage in his voice as he said this.

"Well, you see, yesterday, as we were investigating the attack on Stephanie Margarella, the perp ran to…" said Cragen.

"Where the hell is he? He couldn't have gotten far!" interrupted Olivia.

"The ME put the time of death at 3:00 AM, he could be anywhere by now…" offered John.

"Where is he?" asked Elliot, almost whispering, ignoring Munch's comment.

"Chicago." Cragen told them, "This time, he managed to attack two women in, what we think, twelve hours."

This sent the detectives in to an uproar. They had no idea how he managed to get away so quickly. The only logical conclusion was that he had planned this whole thing before he started attacking.

"How do we know this wasn't a copycat?" asked Fin, sincerely hoping that it, in fact, was not the real guy.

"There was another planted hair found, this time it was Ann Landers on the first vic., Chastity Hires. On the second vic., Brianna Santapola, they found a hair from Alyssa Reese," Cragen said, "Benson, Stabler, you better start packing; you're going to Chicago where you will be working with their Special Victims Unit. John, Fin, sorry, but you're stuck here with me. We can't send everyone 800 miles away; the perp might come back. I also need you to check with all airlines about passengers that left for Chicago yesterday. See who looks good for this."

"I'll never be back in time to go to Hawaii," complained Elliot to his partner.

"I suggest you hurry up. Your flight leaves at noon," said Cragen and with that, he hand the tickets to Olivia and retired back to his office.

Captain Cragen, Munch, and Fin were all at the airport to see them off. Elliot and Olivia made sure they had copies of the case files to review on the plane and to show the Chicago SVU what they had. There was time for a brief, muttered good-bye and goodluck before the two detectives boarded the 747 waiting on the runway.

"Well, this should definitely be interesting," Elliot mumbled to Olivia as their plane took off.


	2. SVU: Chicago

**Story Title: **800 Miles

**Chapter Title: **SVU: Chicago

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, just borrowing.

**a/n: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Sorry you didn't like it DragonWriter, but they do actually send detectives to places as far as Chicago. They did it on the original one when they sent two detectives to L.A. Also, don't forget theCSI epidsode 'Cross Jurisdictions,' the CSI/CSI:Miami crossover. Sorrythat I went so fast in the first chapter, I'm just really anxious to get them to the ER. Enjoy!

* * *

Elliot and Olivia's flight took off and landed without any complications. Lunch had been served on the plane, but neither of them had much of an appetite anymore. As they walked off the plane into Chicago O'Hare International Airport, two women approached them. 

"Hi, we're Detectives Ilona Haldvogel and Malia Mon of the Special Victims Unit here in Chicago. We're hoping that we'll be able to help you solve this case," said Ilona, a tall, dark-haired woman with stunningfeatures that rivaled even Olivia's. Standing next to her was a shorter woman with dark brown hair that fell to just below her shoulders.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Detective Olivia Benson, and this is my partner, Elliot Stabler," said Oliva, hoisting her overstuffed duffel bag from one shoulder to the other.

"Well, I guess we'll go pick up your bags and then we'll stop off at the hotel where you'll be staying," suggested Malia, turning in the direction of the baggage claim, "Then, we'll get started on this case."

"We don't have any bags except for the ones that we have with us now. If you don't mind, we'd also like to start working on this case as soon as possible. The perp has already killed nine women, we can't waste any time," Elliot told them stiffly.

"Um," said Ilona nervously, "actually, it's up to ten. Another woman, Rosalie Luca was murdered while you were en route. Our other detectives, Dan Mangiapane and Faizan Malik would have been here, but they had to go down to the coroner's." She and Malia had planned on telling the New York detectives about the tenth attack after they had a chance to settle in.

"Damn it!" shouted Elliot, throwing his duffel bag to the ground, attracted a great deal of attention to him and the rest of the detectives. Malia and Ilona exchanged worried looks. Someon had failed to warn them of his outbursts.

"Elliot," said Olivia, in an attempt to calm him down, "we will find him. Who knows, maybe he slipped up and left some epithelials this time. Just pick up your stuff and let's get out of here. The sooner we get working, the sooner we can catch him, whoever he may be." She could almost swear sometimes that she was like his mother, always having to calm him down. Detectives Haldvogel and Mon breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Well, then I guess we'll just go down to the station house and try to catch this 'Mr. Anonymous'," suggested Malia. The four detectives walked out of the airport and over to where Ilona had parked the car. On the way to the precinct, Ilona and Malia tried to break the tension between the detectives by making small talk.

When they arrived at the Chicago SVU station house, Benson called Captain Cragen to let everyone back in New York knowthat they had arrived safely and on time. She alsotold them about the latest attack on Rosalie Luca. After hanging up, she sent Elliot off to fax the newest case file to New York.

As soon as all the papers thatneeded to be faxedhad been faxed, two male detectives walked into the squad room. They introduced themselves as Dan Mangiapane and Faizan Malik. The two of them gave everyone the details of the autopsy theyhad just witnessed. Nothing had changed aboutthe MO since Elliot andOlivia had left New York The two special victims units then preceded to read over the case files of both the Chicago and New York attacks.

"The killer seems to be doing everything he can to mess us up," remarked Dan, "Look at this, the first victim, Kaye Shelton, was a 28 year-old, African American real estate agent. The second victim, Ann Landers, was a 34 year-old stock broker on Wall Street. There is nothing these vics have in common!"

"Except the guy who murdered them," Elliot said, "Trust me, we spent three hours trying to find any similarities and we found nothing."

"You may be in luck," they were told by Captain Kevin Chibarro, the captain of the Chicago SVU, "There's been another attack."

Elliot's eyes filled with rage, "What do you mean 'you may be in luck'?" he screamed, "Another attack means that we are taking too long!"

"Well, if you hadn't interrupted me, I would have been able to tell you that the woman, Gabriella Feltre, fought back enough to rip a hole in the Ziploc bag," he snapped, "She's alive, and at the ER."

After a few seconds in which everyone was too stunned to say anything, Olivia spoke up, "Which ER is she at? We'll need to interview her."

"Yeah, which ER, captain?" inquired Ilona, as anxious as Olivia was to interview their only living victim.

"County," Kevin told them.

"Oh, good Lord," muttered Malia to herself, "the one place I was hoping it wouldn't be."

Ilona turned to Benson and Stabler and told them, "Well, I hope you guys like the zoo!"


	3. The County General Zoo

**Title:** 800 Miles

**Chapter Title: **The County General Zoo

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but I promise to give them back! Elliot and Olivia can keep the airline miles if they want, though...

**a/n:** Thanks to everyone that reviewed, and sorry I took so long to update. For everyone that's been waiting for ER in this FanFic, here it is!

* * *

As soon as the Detectives Benson and Stabler arrived at the ER at County, they knew exactly what Ilona meant when she asked about the zoo. The very moment they walked through the doors, they were approached by a distraught man who started pointing at them and saying, "That aggravates me. That doesn't aggravate me." 

The man had almost finished pointing out what he liked and didn't like about Olivia's entireoutfit when Dr. Susan Lewis, a woman in her 30s with short blonde hair, came up and told him, "Come on, Mr. Fell, let's go get you your medicine, and then we'll try to find you a bed upstairs."

Turning to a nurse she said, "Hey, Abby, can you PLEASE give Mr. Fell his meds. We're still waiting on a bed upstairs. Abby nodded and led Mr. Fell over to Curtain Area 3. "Sorry about that, he's a psych patient…" she began telling the detectives.

She was interrupted by a paramedic saying, "Dr. Lewis! We have a GSW to the chest and stomach."

Leaving the detectives by the door, she grabbed on to the side of the stretcher and asked the paramedic, "What do we know?"

"His name is Charles Lilas, age 32. He was shot when his house was robbed. His son is in the next rig," the paramedic told her.

"Sir, can you hear me?" she asked the man, "I'm Dr. Lewis."

"My son, where's my son?" the man asked her.

"He's coming in behind you, he is going to be alright," she told him. Then, calling over to Carter, she said, "Carter, get him to Trauma 1. I'll get his son."

"Okay," Carter replied, taking over for Susan as she went into the ambulance bay to wait for the son.

* * *

Seeing that Dr. Lewis was needed, Malia suggested, "Well, we could always ask Dr. Romano to see what's up with the girl." 

"Which one's that?" Elliot asked her.

"He's the bald guy over by the circulation desk with his left arm in his pocket. His arm was chopped off by a helicopter a few months ago,"Malia informed him.

"We'll go talk to him and find out if he knows anything, then we'll let you take it from there," Ilona told them.

"I think we'll be fine talking to him ourselves. This was our case originally," Olivia told her.

"Okay, whatever you say," Malia said.

Olivia walked over to Romano at the circulation desk with Elliot in tow and tapped lightly on Robert's shoulder and said, "Excuse me…"

"What!" he asked in an irritated voice. Turning around, he saw Olivia and said, "Oh, wow! So, what seems to be your problem, sweetie? Just come right this way and let Rocket Romano take care of you."

Not liking what he was seeing, Elliot stepped in between the two and said, "Actually we're from the police. I'm Detective Stabler and this is Detective Benson." He held up his badge so Robert could see it.

Upon seeing the badge, Robert called over to Elizabeth Corday, who had just entered the ER from the stairwell, "Hey, Lizzie, what the hell did you do now?" Dr. Corday did not reply; she was used to his remarks, so she just kept on going about her business. She figured that if it was anything important, he would come after her.

"Um, actually…" Olivia started to say.

"Oh, wait; you're probably here for the drugstore cowboy, aren't you?" Dr. Romano interrupted her.

Before either of the detectives could reply, Dr. Weaver, the Chief of Emergency Medicine came up and said, "Robert what the hell are you doing?" Turning to talk to Olivia and Elliot, she said, "I'm really sorry about him. Is there anything I can help you two with? I saw you come in with Detectives Haldvogel and Mon."

"Weaver, I got this. They came to me, not you," Romano told her.

"Yeah, well this is _my_ ER, Robert!" Weaver snapped.

"Yes, but while that's all very nice, this is _my_ hospital. I am the wonderfully talented, handsome, lovable Chief of Staff who can fire you at any time," he told her, "I also don't want these two detectives to hang out here too long; they might develop a drinking problem or an addiction to painkillers."

"Oh, fine, have it your way, Robert," she angrily told him, "Just keep make sure I know what the hell's going on."

"Why, yes, of course! Initiating contact with you is right up at the top of my to-do list. As a matter of fact, it's right after donating a kidney and doing ER scud work," he remarked sarcastically as Dr. Weaver stalked off, now in a worse mood than usual.

"Well, now that we got rid of that half-decent, naïve attempt at a woman," Robert told the detectives, "what are you here for?"

"We're here investigating an attack on a woman named Gabriella Feltre. She was brought here about an hour ago," Elliot told him, "We really need to talk to her."

"Well, my stunningly beautiful colleague, Dr. Corday would know more about where she is and how she's doing than I would," Dr. Romano said, "I don't really work down here too much, but as I am Chief of Staff, I have to make this placeseem like at least somewhat of a medical care provider. Unfortunately for you, though,Dr. Corday isin Trauma 2, trying to help the goons that work here save some lives. When she's done in there, I'll let you know. For now, you can hang out here."

Just as he was saying this, Dr. Jing-Mei Chen ran up to him and said, "Dr. Romano, we have a situation…"

"What else is new?" he asked her, "I swear, if you idiots down here had any more issues, I could start selling them like a magazine!"

"Actually, we just found a bag marked 'ricin' over in Curtain Area 1," Dr. Chen told him, "We're going to have to lock down the ER."


	4. Stuck

**Title: **800 Miles

**Chapter Title:** Stuck

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ER, SVU, and the J.R.R. Tolkien quote isn't mine, either!

**a/n:** Thanks for the reviews! There's a little E/O moment in here, so I hope you don't mind!

* * *

"Ricin!" Dr. Romano repeated.

"Yeah, the health department's on the way," Jing-Mei told him, "There is a vaccination for it, but we are waiting to get it from Houston."

"Okay, lock it down, but make sure I get the hell out of here first," Robert said.

"Oh, no Robert, you're not going anywhere!" Weaver said, walking up to him. She had just found out what happened and thought that keeping Romano in the ER would be a perfect way to torture him.

"Hey! I'm the Chief of Staff here!" Romano said, infuriated, "I make the decisions, and I decide that I get to leave!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you're above the health department, and they say that everyone that is in here now, stays here!" Weaver said.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovefest, but we really need to question our victim," Elliot said, butting in to the conversation.

"Romano! I thought you said that you were going to help the detectives!" Weaver yelled.

"I am! I was just getting around to it!" Rocket yelled back. Turning to the detectives, he said, "I'm pretty sure Elizabeth is out of surgery by now. I'll go check for you." He strolled over to Trauma 2 to look for Elizabeth, leaving the detectives at the circulation desk with the rest of the doctors.

"So, you guys are from New York?" Carter asked them, trying to make small talk to lighten themood.

"Yeah, we're here chasing a suspect," Olivia told him, "I"m Olivia Benson, and this is Elliot Stabler. We're both detectives in the Special Victims Unit."

"Oh, I'm Dr. John Carter, but you can just call me Carter," he said, "Have you met the other doctors?"

"Yeah, so how long do you think we'll be stuck here?" Olivia asked him. She knew that there was no time to waste; the killer was still out there.

"Last time, the ER was locked down for about 9 hours, but some of us were quarantined here for two weeks," he said. Seeing the worried looks on the detectives faces, he said, "Don't worry, the ricin was found in a sealed container, in an isolated area. You should only be here for about 5 hours. We just have to wait for confirmation that it is, in fact, ricin, and then we can start administering the vaccine."

"Detective Stabler!" Romano yelled, returning from Trauma 2, with Dr. Corday in tow, "This is Dr. Elizabeth Corday."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Elizabeth said to the detectives, "I heard that you're looking for Gabriella Feltre."

"Yes, when can we talk to her?" Elliot asked.

"Well, she is still sedated, but I will let you know when she is ready to talk," Corday told them, "We found evidence of rape and I took a rape kit already."

"Okay, thanks," Elliot said.

"Seeing as we're all stuck here, I guess you can just hang out in the waiting area," she said.

"Hey, Elizabeth!" Weaver said, "We just got confirmation that it was ricin. Now all we have to do is wait for the vaccine; it's being flown in from Houston."

Turning to the detectives, she said, "You guys can go hang out in the lounge and have some coffee or something. I'm really sorry you had to come here today."

"Yeah, well I'm really sorry anybody has to come here at all," Romano said, still mad about being told that he had to stay in the ER.

"It's okay, we understand that things like this happen," Olivia said, ignoring Robert's comment, "We'll just be over by Ilona and Malia. Let us know when Gabriella wakes up."

Heading over to Ilona and Malia, Elliot said, "Did you hear? They have to lock down the ER; ricin was found in a container and they have to wait for the vaccine to get here, but we should still be able to interview the victim. Dr. Corday said that she would let us know when she was awake."

"Do you think that this ricin could have anything to do with the murderer?" Ilona asked as the idea occurred in her mind.

"No, the health department said that the ricin had probably been there for about five hours, which is just about the time that Gabriella Feltre was attacked," Olivia said, "So, what do we do now? Carter said that we probably have about five hours here."

"Well, I have some cards, we could play poker," Malia suggested.

"Sure, why not?" replied Elliot.

The four detectives played poker for the next three hours. They didn't play for money, but for potato chips, which they all thought was hilarious. While they were playing, Mr. Fell came up to them and stole half of their chips (he said that they aggravated him), but Abby soon came to get him and she returned the chips. They chatted on about recent events and the dumbest criminals they ever saw for most of the time they were playing cards.

Right after they finished playing their twentieth game, Dr. Corday, just as she had promised, came over and informed them that Gabriella Feltre was awake.

"She is a little groggy still, but alert enough to be questioned," she told them.

"Okay, thanks," Elliot said, walking in to Gabriella's room.

"Hi, Gabriella, I'm Detective Benson, and this is Detective Stabler. We're from Special Victims Unit. We heard that you were attacked. Could you tell us anything about the man who did this to you?" Olivia asked soothingly.

"There was a woman with him," she mumbled.

"There was a woman?" Elliot repeated, "Had you ever seen either of them before?"

"The woman worked at Rumboni's Coffee. I hadn't seen her there for about six months, but I still remember her," Gabriella told them, "That's all I remember about what they looked like."

"What happened? Did they say anything?" Olivia asked. Gabriella had provided them with some good information.

"I only remember that they picked up a water bottle and raped me with it after they grabbe me and dragged meto an alley. Then, they tried to shove a plastic bag over my head. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't. I guess I ripped a hole in the bag or something, because I didn't die. They just left me there after they tried to kill me," she told Olivia, bursting into tears as she did.

"It's okay, Gabriella, you've been a big help. Thank you," Olivia said, trying to calm her down.

"Now we have to check and see who the woman was," Elliot said to Olivia, walking out of the room, "Her not being there for six months gives her plenty of time to have gone to New York and back."

"We'll call Cragen and Chibarro and see if they can track down the woman. Once we have her in custody, maybe she'll give up her accomplice," Olivia said hopefully.

"She better give him up!" Elliot said.

They walked back out into the waiting area and headed over to Ilona and Malia.

"Gabriella told us that there was a woman there and that she recognized her from Rumboni's Coffee, but that she hadn't been there for six months," Elliot told the two Chicago detectives.

"Wow, that's great," Ilona said, "We'll call Kevin and see if he can find out who the girl is, but first, we have to be vaccinated; the shots just arrived from Houston."

"Okay," Olivia said, "How about Malia and I go call Kevin and Don, while you two go get vaccinated. We'll get in line after we call; we can't waste any time." With that, Olivia and Malia walked towards a quiet corner of the ER to call their respective captains.

Ilona looked over at Elliot and saw that he was staring at Olivia as she walked off to call Cragen.

"You love her, don't you?" Ilona asked.

"I'm married," Elliot replied, almost automatically.

"Yes, but sometimes the people we marry aren't always The One, you know?" Ilona said, "J.R.R. Tolkien once said, 'Nearly all marriages are mistakes: in the sense that almost certainly both partners might be found more suitable mates. But the real soul mate is the one you are actually married to.' I believe that there is one true love in you life. For you, it's Olivia."

Realizing that she was right, Elliot did not reply, and Ilona did not try to make him.

"Next!" Abby said to Elliot, freeing him from the conversation.

After both of them had gotten the shot, they went back to where Olivia and Malia were.

"Hey, guys," Ilona said, "What did they say?"

"Kevin said that he was going to check into the woman from Rumboni's, but to just hang tight. Cragen just said that he hoped we caught the guys soon," Malia informed them, "We're going to go get our vaccination; the sooner everyone gets it, the sooner we can all leave."

"Okay, we'll go get our stuff together, so that when they let us go, we can leave right away."

Malia and Olivia returned ten minutes later from getting the shot. The lines had been shorter when they went and there were only a few people after them.

"Excuse me," Kerry's voice crackled over the loudspeaker, "You can all go home in a few minutes. We thank you all for your cooperation. Please do not tackle one another as you exit, I'm sure you have spent all he time you wanted here already. Thank you."

Minutes later, the doors were opened and everyone that had been stuck in the ER were released. The detectives were the last to leave.

"Let's go catch us a serial killer!" Malia said enthusiastically as they got into their car and drove back to the station.


	5. One Down

**Title: **800 Miles

**Chapter Title: **One Down

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SVU or ER, so don't sue!

**a/n:** Sorry it took so long to update! I had a lot of schoolwork the past couple of weeks. I'll be sure to try and update ASAP! Just bear with me on this chapter; I have no idea what Chicago looks like because I have never been there, so all the street names and whatnot are probably incorrect. Once again, thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

"Where are Dan and Faizan?" Ilona asked as they arrived back at the station house.

"They went out for lunch at Hortonator's. They should be back pretty soon," Kevin told them.

"Call them! Gabriella told us that there was a woman with our attacker. She said she recognized the woman from Rumboni's Coffee," Malia said urgently, remembering that Hortonator's was down the street from Rumboni's.

"Alright, I'll call them and have them go check it out," Kevin replied, "Is there anything else she remembered?"

"Yeah, she said she hadn't seen the woman in six months," Olivia said.

"Okay, I'll let them know about that. Maybe we can get a name," Kevin said. He went back to his office and called Detectives Mangiapane and Malik to let them know about the new lead.

* * *

"That was just Kevin," Dan informed his partner, hanging up his cell phone, "The victim recognized a woman that used to work at Rumboni's with our attacker."

"Holy shit!" Faizan exclaimed; he, like many other people, was beginning to think that they would never catch the perp.

"We have to go down there and find out if there have been any female employees that stopped working there about six months ago," Dan said.

"Alright, just as soon as I finish my ribs," Faizan told him.

When Faizan was done eating, the two detectives paid, and started off towards Rumboni's Coffee House.

"You think we're really going to catch this guy?" Dan asked Faizan; he was a little unsure about whether or not this was a good lead or not.

"If there's one thing I can walk away saying I learned from this job, it would be that nothing is a sure thing. We might catch the guy, we might not, but we need to focus on at least _trying_ to catch the guy," Dan said, "Right now, we just need information."

"Okay," said Faizan. He had heard this whole speech probably hundreds, maybe thousands of times before.

Faizan and Dan arrived at Rumboni's and went inside. They walked to the back of the small coffee house to find the manager.

"Hi, we're with the Chicago PD," Faizan told the woman working at the counter. He held out his badge so she could see it. "I'm Detective Malik, and this is Detective Mangiapane."

"Oh, hi," she replied, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, we'd like to speak to the manager," Dan said.

"Okay, sure, right this way," she said, waving them to follow her into the back room. "Hey, Marge, these detectives are here to see you!"

"What do you want? I haven't done anything illegal, have I?" Margaret Listo, the manager and owner of Rumboni's asked worriedly.

"No, you haven't, but we think that one of your employees may have," Faizan said, "Is there anyone that you can think of that stopped working here about six months ago?"

"Um, hold on, let me check," she said, flipping through her records, "Ah, yes, here it is. There was a woman, Priscilla Tomayos, who quit about six and a half months ago. That's the only person I know of."

"Six and a half is good enough for me," Dan said, "Do you have an address that we might find her at?"

"Yes, she has down here, 2589 Riolee Road, Apartment D13," Margaret read from her records.

"Thank you, very much," Dan said, turning to leave.

"Well, that's a big help," Faizan murmured as the two left the coffee house, "Why don't we go back to the station before going to find this Priscilla Tomayos. We'll let them know what we have."

"Alright," Dan agreed.

Dan and Faizan took the El back to the station house.

"Who are the best detectives around?" Dan bragged to everyone as they walked into the squad room.

"I don't know. You know those guys down in the 17th are pretty good," Malia said sarcastically.

"Wrong! We are the B-E-S-T! We have an address!" Faizan said.

"Really? Where?" Ilona asked.

"2589 Riolee Road, Apartment D13. Her name is Priscilla Tomayos," he replied, "You want me and Dan to go pick her up? Or would you guys prefer to do the honors?"

"We'll let you have the fun this time, but we get to chase down the other guy, her accomplice," Malia said, "I'm still pretty tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Welcome to what we've been living with for a while," Elliot said, knowing that they, too, had finally gotten to the point where sleeping was impossible.

"Alright, we should be back in, oh, let's say one hour," Dan said.

"Yeah, right, the last time you said that, you guys got lost and we had to get the guy!" Malia reminded him.

"Just get her here in as little time as possible," Olivia said, trying to get everyone back on task.

"Okay," Faizan said, "Come on, Dan, let's go."

* * *

Dan and Faizan returned to the station house not two hours before they left.

"Look what we have!" Dan said.

"She didn't give any resistance. She came when we asked her to. It was almost too easy," Faizan said.

"Okay, so how about Olivia and I question her?" Malia asked. She wanted to see how the New York detectives did things.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to interrogate her, too," Elliot said.

"We'll let you deal with the other guy when we find him, okay?" Olivia told him.

"Fine," Elliot said. He was still a little pissed that he wasn't able to interrogate Priscilla, but he knew that they would soon need someone to talk to the other perp.

* * *

"So, Priscilla, I hear you're in big trouble," Olivia said, "You helped in the raping and killing of eight women."

Seeing the confused look on Priscilla's face, she added, "Yes, that's right eight, not nine. Your last victim, she survived."

"I didn't mean to," Priscilla said, crying, "He made me do it."

"Well, maybe, _maybe_, the DA will cut you a deal if you give us his name," Malia said, "But, considering the fact that you're wanted in two states, they probably won't."

"I, I can't tell you where he is!" Priscilla said, "He'll kill me. He said that if I got caught, that I would have to take the fall for it. Please don't make me tell you."

"We're going to find out either way," Olivia told her, "Either you tell us, or we'll just have to let you go to the needle."

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you," she agreed, fear filling her hazel eyes, "but you can't tell him that I told you."

"Okay, I just need you to write down everything that happened," Malia said, handing her paper and a pen.

"Okay, so, do you think the DA will give her a break?" Olivia asked Elliot as she and Malia exited the interrogation room. She was hoping that the answer would be no.

"Well, you can ask their DA, she's here now," Elliot replied.

"Hi, I'm Kristen Rice," said a short, blonde woman, extending her hand towards Olivia.

"Hi, I'm Detective Olivia Benson," Olivia told her, "Do you think that you're going to cut her a deal?"

"Not a chance," Kristen told her, "She killed eight women, almost nine. There's no way she is getting a deal."

"Good," Olivia replied.

"Are you going to seek the death penalty?" Malia asked, although she already knew what the answer would most likely be.

"Of course," Kristen said, "She'll be charged with eight counts of murder one, and one count of attempted murder."

"Alright, I'll just go see if she's done writing her statement," Ilona said, opening the door to the interrogation room. She was horrified by what she saw. Priscilla Tomayos was lying on the ground, dead. There was blood on the point of the pen, which she had used to stab herself enough times in the wrist to kill herself. None of the detectives had hada good view of the interrogation room while they were talking, so they had no idea what was going on inside the room.

On the pad of paper that Malia had given her, was written, _"This is no better than what I would have gotten. His name is Patrick Regalato. He lives at 267 West 2nd Street, apartment A5. Tell him I said good-bye."_

"Holy crap!" Ilona whispered in astonishment as the rest of the gang ran into the room.

"Oh myocardial infarction," Dan said as he walked into the room, "What the hell are we going to do? She killed herself on our watch!"

"Its okay, Dan," Malia said, "It's not our fault she killed herself. She didn't appear the least bit suicidal."

These words were little comfort to the detectives, who were still in fear of losing their jobs.

"Well, I guess we still have Patrick Regalato," Faizan offered, trying to break the silence that had quickly filled the room.

* * *

tbc... 


	6. Back to New York

**Title: **800 Miles

**Chapter Title: **Back to New York

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, right, like _I_own SVU and ER! I wish

**a/n: **Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update!

* * *

"Patrick Regalato? This is the police. Open this door NOW!" Ilona yelled, banging on the door of their suspect's apartment. She had brought Elliot along with her to pick him up.

"Son of a bitch," Elliot muttered to himself, "Here, let me try."

He drew his gun and kicked the door open.

"Chicago PD!" Ilona yelled, and the two began searching the apartment, which appeared to be deserted.

"I guess he left town again, huh?" Elliot said to Ilona.

"Maybe not," Ilona said, pointing to the fire escape leading from Patrick Regalato's window to the ground below. There was a man clambering down the ladder.

"Let's get him!" Elliot said, grabbing onto the ladder. Ilona went out the front door of the building to try to stop him from getting away.

Patrick reached the ground just as Ilona turned the corner into the alley.

"Freeze! Chicago PD!" she yelled, her gun drawn.

"Oh, and don't forget the NYPD, too," said Elliot, jumping off the ladder and pointing his gun at Patrick.

"You want to do the honors?" Ilona asked.

"Sure," Elliot replied, "Patrick Regalato, you are under arrest for the murders of Kaye Shelton, Ann Landers, Alyssa Reese, Megan Loeman, Karen Milton, Stephanie Margarella, Chastity Hires, and Brianna Santapola and the attempted murder of Gabriella Feltre…" He continued to read Patrick his Miranda rights as he led him to the squad car.

* * *

"What the hell are you dragging me down here for?" Patrick asked.

"Oh, I think you know _exactly_ why you're here," Elliot said, getting closer to his face with every word.

"Yeah, your little friend, Priscilla, ratted you out," Faizan said.

"Who the hell is Priscilla?" Patrick asked. He was hoping that he would be able to trick the detectives into thinking that it wasn't him, but they weren't fooled by his charade.

"You killed eight women, almost nine, so you better start talking!" Elliot yelled, pushing Patrick up against the wall of the interrogation room.

"You don't have anything against me," their suspect said.

"Well, that has yet to be determined. We have a written statement and CSU is searching your apartment and car at this very moment," Faizan said.

"You can't do that! You need a search warrant!" Patrick yelled. His voice was slightly muffled, as he was still pinned against the wall.

"We got one, so you needn't worry about your constitutional rights being violated," Faizan said.

"I'm still not saying anything until my lawyer gets here!" he said.

"Doesn't matter. Either way, you're going straight to the needle," Elliot told him.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing talking to my client without me present?" asked Charles Stott, the lawyer Patrick had called.

"Oh, we were just having a little chat," Elliot said, letting go of Patrick.

"Well, he's not saying anymore," Charles said.

"Fine then, if he's not going to talk, we'll just let the case go to the grand jury," Faizan.

"You won't win," Charles told him, "but try if you must."

"Oh, trust me, we will," said Elliot.

* * *

"So, how strong do you think the case is against him?" Ilona asked Kristen.

"Well, we're still waiting on the report on what CSU found, and I heard that Patrick had a residence in New York, which they're also searching," Kristen told her.

Just then, Elliot's cell phone rang.

"Stabler," Elliot said.

"Hey Elliot, this is Fin," Detective Tutuola answered, "Guess what we found in Patrick Regalato's New York residence?"

"Please tell me it's something good," Elliot replied hopefully.

"Journals," Fin said, "of all the attacks, except for the last three, which I'm assuming might be in his Chicago place."

"Alright," Elliot said, "I'll let CSU know so they can look for that."

"Okay, if we find anything else, we'll give you a call," Fin said.

"Okay, bye," Elliot said, hanging up the phone.

"So?" Malia asked.

"They found journals of the first six attacks," Elliot said, "Just tell your CSU guys to look for three more of them in Patrick's apartment."

There was a look on relief of all their faces. The case was starting to look a little shaky, but now, with the journals, they were sure that he would be convicted.

* * *

"So Patrick, I hear you like to keep journals," Malia said to him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still trying to worm his way out of it.

"You know, the ones where you talk about all the women you attacked," Olivia told him.

"I didn't attack anybody, and if I did, I'm not stupid enough to keep records," Patrick said.

"Well, then I guess you wouldn't mind writing something for us," Malia said.

"I'm not writing anything for you slobs!" he yelled.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to," Kristen said, walking into the room, "I just got a court order that you have to take the test or else you will be found in contempt."

"What? How come I was unaware of this?" Charles asked, "My client is not doing anything!"

"Well then, I guess you can go to jail with him if you would like," Kristen said.

"Shut up Charles, you asshole!" Patrick spat at his lawyer, "Fine, I'll write you your little story if you want. I ain't going to jail, though."

"Okay then, just write this paragraph for us," Malia said, handing him a pad of paper, a pen, and the paragraph he was supposed to write, "And don't you dare try and trick us, we'll find out."

* * *

"Yep, this is a definite match," said Matt Ruffe, a CSU technician for the Chicago Police Department. He had just finished analyzing the journals and the sample of Patrick's handwriting. "Whoever wrote these journals also is the person sitting in your interrogation room."

"Great, thanks," Ilona said, "I'll go bring this back to the station with me."

When Ilona got back to the station, she immediately noticed that something was wrong. Instead of finding five detectives hanging around the squad room, she found five infuriated detectives and an angry ADA all sporting multiple injuries to the face.

"What the hell happened?" she asked in bewilderment, "I leave for half an hour and a melee breaks out?"

"He just went psycho," Olivia, suffering from a black eye, began to explain; "He started swinging at anything or anyone that was in the room. We had all of us and three uniforms, and we were barely able to subdue him."

"Yeah, and somehow he ended up dead," Kevin said, "Probably blunt force trauma; all the uniforms were clubbing him. It was all in self defense, of course, but whenever people die in police custody, we get hit pretty hard. People don't like the fact that we're allowed to use force."

"Yeah, well, I guess he's of the streets for good now," Elliot said. He had gotten a bloody lip and a small cut on his cheek, which he was dabbing at, trying to wipe all the blood away.

"You think we'll get in much trouble? Two suspects, both dead; it seems a bit suspicious doesn't it?" asked Malia worriedly.

"You probably won't, it was just some sort of odd luck that both of your suspects died while in police custody. I'm sure the tapes will confirm that. I have to go and try to explain all this to my boss, he won't be pleased at all," Kristen told her.

"So, what do we do now?" Dan asked, "I mean, we've already given our statements and everything, so how about drinks?"

"Okay, I'm pretty sure we could all use a nice, cold beer right about now," Faizan said, "and, of course, some ribs."

"Alright, let's just grab our coats," Elliot said, "but we can't stay out too late; Liv and I have to get up at 3:00, our plane leaves at 6:00."

"You have to leave tomorrow?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, we called Cragen after everything happened and he arranged for us to fly home as soon as possible; we have tons of other cases that we should be working on," Olivia said.

"Not to mention my vacation with the kids," Elliot said, "We should get in early enough for me to make the flight to Hawaii."

"Oh, yeah, that's right, I had completely forgotten about that!" Olivia exclaimed, "See? All that worrying was for nothing!"

"Okay guys, ready to go?" asked Faizan, who had been impatiently waiting by the door. He couldn't wait to get some ribs.

* * *

"Hey, if you're ever in Chicago again, remember to give us a call," Dan said to Elliot and Olivia as they were about to board their plane home.

"Okay, we'll remember!" Olivia said. She turned towards Elliot and said, "Can you believe this? They couldn't even give us seats next to each other."

"Yeah, I know, but we're only one seat apart," Elliot said, picking up his carry on bag.

When the two partners arrived at their seats, they found a very familiar person sitting in the seat in their row.

"Hello detectives!" exclaimed the wonderfully talented, handsome, lovable Chief of Staff of Chicago's County General Hospital.

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
